


You Need To Heal Too

by teenwolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Derek Hale Comforts Stiles Stilinski, Derek Loves Stiles, Hunters, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, POV Stiles, Scott - Freeform, Scott and Stiles - Freeform, Stiles, Stiles Loves Derek, Tortured Stiles, Werewolf, beta, kidnap, mexcan hunters, omega - Freeform, severo, sterek, tortured scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolf24/pseuds/teenwolf24
Summary: Scott is tortured so that Stiles will give the Mexican hunters information on his boyfriend, Derek Hale. But who's more important to him, his bestfriend or his boyfriend? Will Scott and Stiles both make it out alive?[based on episode 4x01]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some random thought I had on the bus and decided to type up when I got home (hope you enjoy!)

Inspired by 4x01, but switched around so Scott gets electrocuted in exchange for Stiles giving the Mexican hunters info on his bf Derek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘STOP! PLEASE STOP!’

‘We’re reasonable people Stiles-‘

She was cut off by another shout from Scott, Stiles tried to tug his arms away from the two burly men holding him, but it was no use.

‘Please, you’ll kill him!’ Stiles exclaimed. Scott grit his teeth strapped to the chair, his hands curled into tight fists.

‘It takes a little more than electricity to kill a werewolf, Stiles,’ She hissed, motioning to Severo to turn up the dial. ‘Tell us where your boyfriend is. Where is Derek?’

Scott roared at the fresh onslaught of energy firing through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, when his eyes reopened, they glowed a fiery red. The hunters remained calm, knowing that Scott wouldn’t be able to escape from the chains and cuffs.

‘I don’t know, I don’t know! I’ve told you everything that Derek told me before he left!’ Stiles yelled. The men holding his arms withdrew sharp knives, and simultaneously dragged the blade along each upper arm. Stiles screamed, and Scott roared, enraged on behalf of his friend, despite being hooked up to several hundred volts of electricity.

‘Stiles I’m fine. Really. It’s fine.’ Scott muttered, between his gritted teeth.

Tears were running down Stiles’ face when he turned to face Scott, ‘this isn’t fine, Scott. I don’t know what they want me to tell them, if I knew, I’d tell them in a heartbeat, honest.’

Scott nodded, jaw clenched against the pain burning through him like lava.

‘I’ll ask again, where has Derek Hale gone?’

Stiles shook his head frantically, ‘I don’t know! He didn’t tell me! Why do you think we came here? We thought you had him!’ Stiles rambled, his words fast and jumbled.

The Mexican hunter produced a small syringe from her jacket pocket, and walked calmly over to Scott, who was still shaking as the current rushed through him. She pulled a wooden chair over, and straddled the back, so she was facing Scott.

‘Well, Mr McCall, I apologise for your friend failing you, this could have been avoided if he just answered the question, but he seems indignant. I am afraid that you must pay the price of that.’ And she leant over and injected the fluid into Scott’s neck. Scott’s eyes flashed red, and he growled menacingly, but then his eyelids slowly fluttered closed, as he drifted into unconsciousness. Severo turned the electricity dial off, and Scott’s unresponsive body sagged against the restraints.

‘What did you do to him? What was that!?’ Stiles demanded, his fists clenched. The huntress reached into her pocket once again, and threw a small dark ball onto the floor by Stiles’ feet. He looked at it, bewildered, but as the two men holding him turned away from it, the flash bomb went off. Stiles was plunged into a blinding darkness, and fell to his knees. As his knees made contact with the hard cement floor, his skull was met with a fatal blow, and he, too, drifted into unconsciousness.

*****

Stiles awoke in darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out some sort of abandoned warehouse. As he listened, he could hear the rugged breathing of someone to his right. He felt along the floor until his hands found a warm body. He lightly traced his hands over the persons face, and by the time he felt the uneven jawline, he knew it was Scott. He gently shook his friend’s shoulders, jostling him awake.

Scott woke up with a few groggy, half-asleep noises before blinking and igniting the red alpha fire in his eyes. Scott turned towards Stiles and let out a shaky breath.

‘Oh my god, Stiles, you’re ok! Thank God you’re ok!’ And pulled him into a massive hug.

‘Seriously bro, you were worried about me? You were electrocuted for over six hours!’

Scott shrugged. ‘It’ll heal. Let me see your arms.’

Stiles said nothing but obediently lifted his sleeves up. He didn’t want to complain about it to Scott, it felt unfair, but the wounds really hurt; there were four on each arm, deep but narrow.

Scott reassuringly placed his hands on the small of Stiles’ back, and his veins turned black as he began to absorb some of the pain. Scott gasped and grit his teeth, still taking Stiles’ pain. Stiles knew that Scott was taking too much, so he pushed Scott’s hand away and pulled his sleeves back down.

‘You need to heal too Scott. You had it much worse than I did.’

****

 

A few hours later, Scott and I were sitting back to back, keeping an eye on both doors, which were made of steel so thick even Scott's werewolf strength couldn't knock down. Suddenly, there was a noise and Scott jerked his head to the door, shooting to his feet. I got up too, but Scott pushed me behind him, shielding me from whatever he had heard. A few seconds passed in silence, until I heard footsteps.

They were faint, so I guessed that they didn’t want to be heard.

I must have been wrong, because the door flew open, clanging against the corrugated iron sheets that made the walls of the warehouse. I winced as the sound echoed around the building. Scott growled and dropped to a crouch. I copied him –without the growl obviously, I would have sounded stupid.

Scott leapt forward and pounced on the first person to walk through the door.

It was hopeless; the two people behind the man on the floor aimed their laser red-dot sight on Scott. It took him a few seconds to realise what was going on and then he turned to face me, and from the light coming in from the door, I could see that he looked apologetic. I shrugged and started to walk over to him, deciding I had nothing to lose.

Apparently the three new-comers didn’t appreciate this, because just as I reached Scott’s side, one of the people trained their gun on me, and I froze. I must have made a noise because Scott spun around and saw the red dot on my chest, right over my heart.

Scott’s eyes widened and he slowly turned back around, hands up in a surrender position.

‘What do you want? Nobody needs to get hurt here,’ Scott said. To an outsider he would have sounded calm, but from years of friendship I detected the slight waver in his voice that showed his fear.

‘On your knees, werewolf.’ The man at the front spat the word werewolf like it disgusted him.

‘OK, OK,’ Scott said, getting to his knees, ‘I’ll do what you ask, so you don’t need the guns. This doesn’t have to end badly.’

‘We’ll see about that,’ said the only woman. She had a Mexican accent. She kept her gun trained on me.

I finally gathered enough courage to speak at last.

‘Who are you?’ I asked, my voice shaking.

‘We’re here to let’s say . . . _dispose_ , of the hunter’s supernatural waste,’ she shot me a dirty look, ‘and the humans who are too caught up in it for their own good.’

‘Stiles hasn’t done anything!’ Scott exclaimed, ‘It’s my fault he’s here so you don’t need to-‘ One of the men slammed the butt of their rifle into Scott’s skull. Scott grimaced but remained upright, swaying on his knees slightly.

‘It’s not us you need to be worried about, it’s the hunters! They’re crazy!’ I shouted, angrily.

‘I never said we were dealing with you Mr Stilinski, just your friend Scott. Apparently you still have information they require.’ The woman said, her Mexican accent slurring some of the words.

A thought occurred to me.

Derek would be looking for me, he’d probably be nearby. That meant he’d find us soon. If I could stall for time, and make sure Scott and I stayed alive, he could bust us out.

All I had to do was keep talking and think of a way to make sure Scott didn’t get shot.

‘I want to talk to the huntress.’ I said slowly.

The two men exchanged anxious glances. One of them pressed a button that was attached to their sleeves and muttered something in Mexican. After a minute or two of the person on the other end talking, the man hung up and nodded at me.

‘I will have to blindfold you. And the werewolf stays here.’

‘No, Scott comes too,’ the man opened his mouth to speak but I carried on talking. ‘I won’t tell them anything if Scott isn’t with me. I don’t trust any of you.’

Scott looked up at me from the floor. ‘It’s OK, Stiles. I’ll be fine, just go.’

I shook my head at him, ‘I’m not leaving without you. We’re getting out of this. Together.’

Scott nodded and slowly stood up.

The male hunters each pulled out a blindfold. One of them stepped forward and tied it around Scott head, so it covered his eyes.

The female hunter pulled out a pair of handcuffs, but they weren’t your normal metal police ones. No, no, no. These had spikes on the inside, so that whoever was wearing them would constantly be in danger of piercing a vein in their wrist.

I knew where this was going.

‘ _No_ ,’ I argued. ‘No, Scott is not wearing these.’`

‘Stiles-‘ Scott said, head scanning the room blindly.

‘I won’t tell her where Derek is unless-‘

‘Stiles it’s fine! Whatever it is I’ll just wear it. _It’s fine_.’

The huntress started walking towards Scott. I jumped in front of her but she pushed me to the floor. I groaned but got back up and stood defensively in front of him.

But then the male hunter put my blindfold on from behind me and I was plunged into darkness. I heard Scott’s painful intake of breath of the female hunter must have put the handcuffs on him.

The hunters started leading us outside. I stumbled over twigs and tree roots as we walked into some kind of forest. I could hear Scott’s shaking breath as every trip caused his wrists to jerk apart, and my heart ached for him. The hunters threw us into the back of a vehicle and I yelped as I hit the metal floor. Scott screamed, so I guessed that he had landed on his hands.

‘Stiles? You OK?’ Scott asked, I heard him shuffling along the floor as the vehicle started moving. I tugged my blindfold off and saw Scott moving his head around anxiously; I scooted over to him and pulled his off. He blinked at me, his eyes a fiery red. His hands were held in front of him. They were cut and bleeding, a steady stream of blood dripping onto the floor of the van. We were in the back of a dark van, and the hunters must have all been in the front, because Scott and I were alone. We sat next to each other as the van stopped and started.

‘Is there any way you can get the cuffs off?’ I asked him, gently.

‘Not without piercing a couple of veins. I heal but that would still kill me. I just have to wait for the hunters to take it off.’ I hugged him, arching my back to avoid hurting his hands anymore then they had already been.

I leant back afterwards, just in time for the van to jerk forwards. I leapt up as Scott fell forwards, catching him in my arms just seconds before his wrists would have been crushed against the floor and his body. He let out a breathy laugh.

‘Thanks bro.’

I grinned at him, ‘Don’t mention it buddy.’

Then I realised what it meant that the van had stopped. We were here. Wherever here was.

I quickly tied Scott’s blindfold back on, then slid mine back over my head.

The hunters slammed their door closed and began walking round to the back.

‘Derek will have a plan. Derek’s going to find me, and he’s going to get us out of here. Just keep them talking, keep stalling for time. OK? I trust him.’

‘I’ll try, but Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Just remember that I love you bro.’

*****

I blinked against the onslaught of sunlight as the blindfold was ripped off. The first Mexican huntress stood in front of me. Her gun was in her hand, aimed at something. When I turned, I saw that it was aimed directly between Scott’s eyes. He was on his knees, still blindfolded, in front of her.

‘No! Stop it! Put the gun down! _Please_!’ I shouted, terrified.

She shook her head, as if she was disappointed.

‘Mr Stilinski, this is how it works- you tell me where Derek is, and I won’t kill your friend. You don’t tell me where Derek is,’ she shrugged. ‘And I do kill your friend. Really it is very simple.’

And just like that, I had a plan. Only Scott would get hurt, and I wasn’t sure if I could do that.

You see, they couldn’t kill Scott, because they knew that I wouldn’t tell them where Derek was if they did. But I didn’t know where Derek was, so I couldn’t tell them anyway.

But.

But what if they tortured Scott? That took hours, which I was sure would be enough time for Derek to find us. But could I really put Scott through that? Was that asking too much?

But what other choice did I have, really?

‘Please just let me take Scott’s blindfold off?’ I needed to tell him something.

She rolled her eyes but nodded, which was the most important thing.

I hurried over and knelt down beside him.

‘Scott, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, it’s all I can think of.’ I saw the slightest nod of Scott’s head as I untied his blindfold. He knew. I gripped his shoulder tightly, mindful of the raw skin around his wrists. They had taken the cuffs off slowly, eliciting more cuts and slashes than necessary. I shuddered at the memory.

I got up, throwing one last apologetic look at Scott, and crossed my arms.

‘Why do you want to know where he is?’ I asked.

‘Where is Derek Hale?’ She countered.

‘Why?’

‘Where is he?’

‘Why?’

‘Where?’

‘Tell me why!’

‘Where is Derek Hale?’

‘Why do you want to know?’

She cocked her gun and aimed at Scott again. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

‘I’m not telling you anything if you kill him.’ I said, patiently.

Scott smiled slightly. The huntress saw him and obviously didn’t like it; she thrust the butt of the gun into the side of his head. Scott fell to the floor, twisting so he landed on his back instead of his hands.

The huntress arched an eyebrow. ‘Who said I would have to kill him?’ She turned to Severo and nodded.

‘Severo, you know what to do.’

Severo sprang forwards with one of the male hunters and they each gripped one of Scott’s wrists tightly. Scott yelped and tried to pull his wrists away, but that made it worse, as his damaged skin scraped against their vice-like grips. He howled in pain, his eyes turning a fiery red. The two men didn’t so much as flinch. The Mexican huntress pulled out a Taser and fired it at Scott.

Scott froze, then his body started convulsing with the shock of the electricity. The hunters let go of him and he rolled on the floor, knees rising so he was hunched in a ball.

The fire left his eyes as he stammered for breath on the ground. I sub-consciously clenched my fists.

Man, I hoped Derek found us soon.

‘Okay! You can stop now!’ I yelled, I carried on, muttering to myself. ‘I get the idea, jeez you don’t have to be so medieval.’

I knelt down to help Scott up, at the same time the second female hunter aimed her gun at my head. I ignored her, and gave him a hand up. When he was standing I pulled him into a quick hug.

‘Dude, I’m so sorry.’ I whispered into his ear.

‘Do what you have to do.’ Scott replied.

I wasn’t sure what that meant.

We let go, but I stayed standing next to him, because I wasn’t sure what would happen next.

‘You still haven’t told me where your boyfriend is.’

‘Why should I?’ I retorted.

Severo pressed his gun against the side of Scott’s head. Scott growled, but the Mexican hunter pulled the Taser back out. Scott stopped growling.

She smiled, ‘We can be very . . _. persuasive_. When we have to be.’

‘Fabulous. I’m glad we got that sorted.’ I said.

The three hunters from the warehouse tugged Scott over to the chair he’d been tortured in earlier. I tensed up, but Scott shook his head, sadly. I think he could smell my fear.

The shackled him around the waist and the neck, then put the constraints around his wrists on the arms of the chair. I saw him clench his teeth against the pain, but that didn’t stop the sharp intake of breath he took when the metal dug into his flesh. It seemed to be taking for ever to heal.

Scott suddenly roared as electricity flooded through his body, pouring through his veins and flowing through every cell. The sound echoed off the walls, reverberating throughout the whole room, leaving our human ears dull and faintly ringing.

Then suddenly.

Suddenly the wall exploded from the outside, debris flying everywhere. A piece of brick sliced my cheek and I flung my hand up to block my face from the rest. When everything seemed still again, I looked up.

*******

Derek, my boyfriend was standing there, the bodies of four hunters at his feet. I felt. . .

Elated.

He strolled over to the electricity panel and switched it off. Scott sighed in relief, but I was too busy looking at Derek. He turned and strode over to me, wrapping his arms over my shoulder, cupping my head in his arms and pressing my head against his warm, sturdy chest.

I took a deep breath, inhaling everything I loved about my sourwolf. The smell of the forest, of coffee beans, of rich honey and a strong essence of power, which although may be frightening to some, just reminded me of the safety and protection of his being.

With a jolt I pulled away from Derek and faced Scott.

He rolled his eyes.

‘Stiles, whenever you feel like letting go of your hero, feel free to come and let me out of this thing.’

I blushed and when I looked back at Derek, I saw the faintest glimpse of pink edging into his cheeks. I located the keys in the hunter’s pockets and unlocked all the restraints on the chair. When Scott stood up he gave me another hug, then turned to Derek.

‘Buddy, I don’t know what I would have done if I had to be electrocuted for another six hours,’ Derek chuckled and Scott grinned, ‘Oh! Also, tell Stiles not to apologise, because I can see him bursting with apologies already.’

I bit my lip, caught out.

‘How about we just get out of here?’ I asked.

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Scott and Derek said at the same time.

We left the building together, me in the middle, one arm around Scott and one hand in Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments/kudos welcome


End file.
